Alejandro and Geoff
This article focuses on the interactions between Alejandro and Geoff. Overview Geoff is one of the most vocal people who don't like Alejandro. In Total Drama World Tour, Alejandro manipulated Bridgette into cheating on Geoff with Alejandro. Although Geoff has forgiven her for this, he hasn't stopped holding a grudge against Alejandro. Alejandro sees Geoff as a difficult target to take out, while also considering him immature and annoying. Although they're on different teams in Total Drama Around the World, they have both had unfriendly run-ins with each other. By the time the teams merge, Alejandro is determined to win immunity at all costs so that Geoff doesn't eliminate him, until he fails against Geoff in London the Ripper. Total Drama Around the World Let's Have a World Tour! After both jumping out of the plane, upon landing, Alejandro had landed on top of Geoff. Alejandro mocks Geoff about his "perfect landing", only to be shoved away by Geoff in anger. The Great Chinese Race When Bridgette struggles to climb the Great Wall of China, Alejandro helps her up, where Geoff is seen angered by this. Geoff confronts Alejandro and warns him that he must stay away from Bridgette. Bridgette also notes that his help was unneccessary as she is strong enough, only to be dropped again by Alejandro. This shows that Alejandro wasn't sincere about helping Bridgette up the wall. Geoff is angered by this, and rubs his victory in Alejandro's face when his team wins the challenge. Korean Pop Quizzing Geoff seems to be irritated when Alejandro wakes up in the morning. Alejandro insincerely calls Bridgette beautiful and that he'd never pass up on an opportunity to talk to her. Geoff detects this immediately and warns Alejandro to back off, promising him that Bridgette would never fall for any more of his schemes. Later, Geoff wakes up thanks to Trent and sees Bridgette blushing from tricks by Alejandro. Geoff yells at Alejandro that he better not be in the competition tomorrow. Icey Antarctica Bridgette notes how cold it is, and Alejandro attempts to lend her his shirt, before it's slapped away by Geoff. Alejandro confronts Geoff by saying that he at least gave Bridgette his shirt. Geoff warns Alejandro that he shouldn't even test his patience. Bridgette continues to note how cold it is. Alejandro tells her that he would've given her his shirt but it was slapped away by Geoff and glares at him. To prove Alejandro wrong about him not caring about Bridgette, Geoff lends her his shirt. He then privately informs Alejandro that Bridgette is tough and energetic and doesn't always need warmth, adding that Alejandro should stop "funny business." As he loses against Alejandro in the challenge, Geoff says in the confessional that he would love to lose against anyone except for Alejandro. Jamaica Man! Geoff mentions that he can't wait to go to Jamaica as he could meet DJ there, but this makes Alejandro accuse Geoff of being a racist, making Geoff lash out at Alejandro by telling him to shut up. Indian Dance As Amy dances, Alejandro insults her and says it's not a good act. Geoff is angry at Alejandro for this, also teasingly saying it's a "nice try." Australian Rivals When Bridgette falls out of the plane, Alejandro pretends to be sympathetic by asking her if she's okay. Geoff confronts him by saying he should stop pretending to care about Bridgette. In the confessional, Geoff says that he wishes he could punch Alejandro. Geoff faces off against Alejandro and Lightning in the challenge. Both team up against him, including Alejandro even clocking Geoff. At the Olympians' elimination ceremony, Geoff boos Alejandro when he's called safe. Aloha. Merge! As Beth and Geoff run up the volcano, Beth is tackled by Alejandro, but Geoff helps her out by tackling Alejandro and keeping him down so he can't stop her. Geoff seems to be upset when Alejandro gets immunity, hinting that he may have wanted to vote him off. African Safari Bridgette asks Geoff who they should try and eliminate. Geoff says he's unsure as he likes everyone in the competition, although corrects himself by saying that he doesn't like Alejandro, suggesting they vote for him. Little do they know that Alejandro is listening to them and plots against both of them. Ensuring his safety, Alejandro makes up a lie that he says to Bridgette that Geoff said that Anne Maria has a nice body. When the contestants sing about who they want to return, Geoff says he doesn't mind as he loves everyone but Alejandro, mocking his smell also, making Alejandro sarcastically call Geoff mature. As Alejandro and Eva argue, Geoff laughs at her rude comments, agreeing with her when she tells Alejandro to shut up. After more arguing between Alejandro and Eva, Geoff tells Eva that he loves the rude comments that she's making about Alejandro. Geoff later mentions in the confessional how angry he is that Alejandro earned immunity once again as this means he cannot vote for him. At the elimination, Geoff is called safe but has votes. He asks who could've possibly voted for him besides Alejandro. Alejandro laughs at Geoff, saying he shouldn't flatter himself as he didn't vote for him. Geoff discovers that, thanks to Alejandro's lies, Bridgette voted for him. As Bridgette is about to fall off the plane, Alejandro privately tells Geoff that he came up with all those lies. As Geoff watches Bridgette fall out the plane, he turns around to glare at Alejandro. Bridgette&GeoffAlejandroOut.png|Bridgette and Geoff agree that Alejandro should be eliminated next. AlejandroLiesToBridgette.png|Alejandro manipulates Bridgette into believing Geoff is cheating on her. AlejandroTurnsBridgette&Geoff.png|Alejandro successfulyl turns Bridgette and Geoff, causing Bridgette to be eliminated. London the Ripper From a lower class, Geoff glares at Alejandro, also saying in the confessional how angry he is that Alejandro made up lies about him. When Lightning unfairly releases his anger at Geoff, he is shocked, and once again says in the confessional about how angry he is at Alejandro. Geoff gets progressively annoyed by Alejandro surpassing him in the riddle challenge. However, after a couple of rounds, Geoff manages to defeat Alejandro, and rubs this victory in his face. He also laughs at Alejandro when double immunity is suggested by him, also telling Alejandro to shut up. When Alejandro is eliminated, Geoff rubs this in his face, laughing at Alejandro's loss in the game. Grand Slam, Home-Run, Hit, Strike, Foul and You're Out In first class, Geoff briefly mentions how happy he is that Alejandro has finally been eliminated, as he's been trying to eliminate Alejandro for a long time. The Big Apple When Geoff spins a wheel to see which past contestant is helping him in the challenge, both Alejandro and Geoff are annoyed that they have to work with each other. Brick asks Alejandro why he eliminated him, to which Geoff responds by calling Alejandro a lying jaguar. Sky is randomly chosen to be in the challenge with Alejandro and Geoff. Geoff warns her not to be fooled by Alejandro. Geoff wishes everyone luck in the challenge, and reluctantly includes Alejandro as he's on his side. Geoff orders Alejandro to start pushing the carriage, reminding him that he knows how much he wants to win. Geoff cheers for his team but purposefully excludes Alejandro from this cheer. In response to Brick telling Alejandro to shut up, Geoff happily agrees. Despite Alejandro's dislike of Geoff, he hates losing and tries his best in the challenge to not lose, but doesn't really mind when Anne Maria chooses to eliminate Geoff. In Geoff's elimination song, Geoff says that he'll miss everyone except for Alejandro. Gladiatorial Finale! While Geoff guards Team Amy's tree, he prepares a branch to hit Alejandro, muttering under his breath that he dares Alejandro to come over. Alejandro quickly spots Geoff in the tree, satisfying him to tell Sadie to shoot Geoff. He, along with other members of Team Beth, violently attack Geoff when he sacrifices himself to help Brick out. Trivia * Both have placed 6th in a season; Geoff in Total Drama Island, Alejandro in Total Drama All-Stars. * Both have also been eliminated as part of a double elimination; Geoff with Bridgette in Total Drama Action, Alejandro with Eva in Total Drama Around the World. * Both of their first kisses on the show were with Bridgette. * Both have had a song title in Total Drama Around the World that includes their name; Fallout of the Alejandro Extermination, Geoff's elimination song. See Also Category:Interaction Category:Conflicts